un cuento de navidad al estilo Yugioh!
by Yusei Star
Summary: la historia clasica del abaro que es visitado por los 3 espiritus de la navidad, es un desastre pero leanla


Advertencia: el siguiente fic. Contiene personajes que no son míos.

Pandora: je je especial de navidad^.^

Yusei-cargando al bebe-: si es el especial.

Atemu-jugando con su nieto-:¿donde anda mi nietecito tan lindo y prechocho? A Ki ta.^.^

Bakura: te recuerda cuando los nuestro eran bebes cierto?

Atemu: crecen tan rápido, mi lindo Bakura posti.

Bakura-cara de enojado-te dije que ya no me llamaras asi.

Atemu: gomen

Pandora: mejor lean el fic.

* * *

Dedicado a mis amigos maestros y mis lectores…

Un cuento de navidad al estilo Yugioh!

Parecerá una tonta historia pero se me ocurrió hace días, espero que les guste…

//Todo comienza con la navidad pasada donde Bakura y Seto se pelean por Yami, este elige a Bakura por lo que no quiere volver a festejar la navidad en su vida. Los primeros días de diciembre Joe le confiesa a Yami que esta enamorado de Seto, por lo que le dice que lo ayudara en la fiesta de navidad. Pero Seto dice que jamás ira a semejante tontería. Así que Mokuba esta para rezando para que a su hermano Seto lo toque el espíritu de la navidad.

Acto seguido…

* * *

Yami Yugi, Yami Bakura y Yami Marik, los cuales se llevaban de maravilla/ si, estaban peleando como siempre Yami Yugi y Yami Bakura vs. Yami Marik/( es que la ultima vez Marik traiciono a Bakura tenia que hacer equipo con el otro).

Un resplandor les llamo la atención, los espíritus de las navidades pasadas, presentes y futuras hicieron su aparición.

-necesitamos su ayuda-hablo el de las navidades pasadas.

-queremos que le muestren el espíritu navideño a Seto Kaiba-ahora fue el espíritu de las navidades presentes.

-y a cambio les concederemos un deseo-finalizo el de las navidades futuras.

-¿Cualquier cosa?-pregunto Marik viendo de reojo al faraón.

-claro, mientras no sea destruir al faraón ni viceversa-ahora los 3 Yamis estaban decepcionados.

-¿puede ser unas 1000 cajas de chocolates?-pregunto Bakura.

-si, eso si se puede-respondió el espíritu de la navidad pasada.

-¿también puede ser unos 10 muerdagos?-pregunto Yami Yugi//es la planta que se pone en las puertas y ventanas y que si 2 personas están debajo de ellas tienen que besarse...para que quiere el muerdago???//.

-si, también-hablo el de la navidad presente.

-¿y yo podría conocer a Britney Spears?-pregunto Marik.

-claro-hablo el espíritu de la navidad futura. Todos tenían una gota en la cabeza por la pregunta de Marik.

-¿que?, esta igual de loca que yo-//no es enserio es que no se me ocurrió otro artista además a mi me gusta como canta.//dijo Marik.

-bueno si esos son sus deseos, los tendrán cuando terminen la misión-los 3 fantasmas les entregaron un traje para cumplir la misión.// se imagina a Yami con el vestido de Atena Saori o a Bakura con el de Artemisa y si a eso le agregamos un Marik en la tunica de Apolo XD//.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------Esa noche Seto Kaiba se encontraba en su compañía, dormido en su silla; pues de tanto trabajo no pudo con el cansancio.

Pero un ruido lo hizo despertar.

-¿Quién anda ahi?-pregunto mirando para todas partes.

-soy yo, acaso ya no te acuerdas de tu padrastro-hablo un ser casi transparente con el aspecto de su padrastro Gozaguro.

-¡imposible!, ¡tu estas muerto!-exclamo Seto.

-pero mi fantasma ha visto en lo que te convertiste-respondió.

-¿Qué son esas cadenas?-pregunto mirando la figura de su padrastro con detenimiento.

-son las cadenas que forje, a través de mi egoísmo y mi avaricia-respondió alzando sus manos al aire.

-y para ti, solo hay un destino igual, pero aun puedes cambiar-hablo Gozaguro mirando a Seto.

-¿de que hablas?-pregunto incrédulo.

-esta noche te visitaran 3 fantasmas y así recobraras el espíritu navideño- dijo desvaneciéndose en el aire.

-recuérdalo, ellos vendrán a la media noche-dijo y luego su figura desapareció.

-navidad, va pamplinas-dijo Seto y volvió a sentarse en su silla para seguir trabajando.

* * *

-ya entendí por que necesitan nuestra ayuda-dijo Bakura mirando la escena desde el otro edificio junto con Yami y Marik.

-si, bueno deséenme suerte-hablo Yami tomando su báculo, // igual al de Atena//y transportándose através de un portal.

* * *

Antes de que cayera la media noche, Seto ya estaba dormido.

Las campanadas del reloj de la catedral de la ciudad sonaron, las ventanas se abrieron dando lugar ala aparición del primer espíritu.

-Seto Kaiba-hablo Yami despacio, antes de aparecer por completo.

-a, mira yo no vengo a perder mi tiempo a si que levántate o te arrojare una cubeta con agua//cubeta balde cómo le quieran llamar//-Yami estaba algo molesto por ver a Kaiba dormido en su silla y por que no le prestaba atención.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-pregunto y grito Kaiba al ver a su rival en su oficina vestido con una tunica//mejor vestido//blanco y un báculo en su mano derecha.

-te sorprende, tu padrastro te dijo que vendría-dijo Yami con evidente sarcasmo en su voz.

-lo siento, tengo mucho trabajo por hacer-dijo Seto regresando con los papeles que tenia en su escritorio.

-a no, te mostrare tus navidades pasadas querías o no-hablo y luego Yami jalo a Kaiba hacia un nuevo portal color azul.

* * *

-bien, que tal si vemos como lo hace-dijo Marik derramando un pequeño vaso de agua la cual se convirtió en hielo al tocar el piso, luego mostró a los que iban en el portal azul.

* * *

El portal azul se abrió de nuevo, esta ves ya no era la oficina de Kaiba Corp. Sino…

-Pero si es…-Seto se quedo sin palabra al ver aquella escena.

Fue la navidad en que su mama le dijo que pronto tendría un hermanito, aquella mujer tan hermosa lo abrasaba con cariño y su padre arrojaba un poco de leña a la chimenea.

-¿Qué paso a qui Seto?-pregunto Yami en un tono suave viendo

la escena tan tierna.

-fue el día en que mama me dijo que tendría un hermanito-respondió mirando de nuevo, extrañaba a su madre y a su padre.

-ese hermanito del que hablas era Mokuba ¿no es así?-pregunto de nuevo.

-si-respondió.

-bien hay mucho mas que ver, así que adelante-dijo empezando a caminar.

-espera, ¿no podemos quedarnos un poco mas?-pregunto Seto.

-lo siento, pero tengo mucho que enseñarte y muy poco tiempo-hablo Yami abriendo otro portal.

* * *

-las escenas tiernas me dan asco, ¿a ti no Bakura?-pregunto Marik haciendo un feo puchero.

-la verdad, esta me recordó a cuando era niño-dijo Bakura mirando el reloj.

-pero ya falta poco para que me toque a mi-dijo en un susurro.

* * *

El portal se volvió a abrir en otro lugar, esta vez el orfanato en el cual el y su hermano vivieron una parte de su vida.

-¿ay a qui donde es?-aunque parecía que Yami no sabia a donde llevaba a Seto, el si lo sabia; solo que quería que el se acordara de lo que vivió.

-es el orfanato-susurro mirando la escena. El y su hermano envolvían los regalos, otros 3 ayudaban con el árbol, algunos mas adornaban el salón y otro estaban el la cocina ayudando con el pavo.

-¿y que estaba haciendo?-pregunto Yami jalando su tunica-vestido que se le atoro en el portal.

-estábamos preparando la fiesta de navidad, fue justo aquí cuando conocí a Lucia-dijo Seto mirando todo.

-¿y quien es Lucia?-volvió a preguntar Yami logrando sacar la tunica del portal.

-la chica con la que di mi primer beso-ahora Yami tenia cara de lamentar algo.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-pregunto Seto esta ves

-solo tengo un poco de lastima por la tal Lucia-respondió.

Y bien luego de eso, la pequeña Lucia apareció, su pelo albino y lacio, ojos azules, piel blanca parecían combinar a la perfección con la navidad.

Pasado un rato la celebración empezó, y luego Seto y Lucia se dieron un beso bajo un muerdago.

Pero ahora Gozaguro apareció, y se llevo a Seto y a Mokuba lejos del orfanato.

-lo siento mi tiempo acabo no puedo enseñarte mas-dijo Yami regresándolo a su oficina.

-no hay problema, solo me abriste los ojos a la verdad-un poco de sorpresa se mostró en los ojos de Yami.

-¡la navidad es solo basura!-grito, Yami desapareció antes de que pudiera hacerle algo.

* * *

Yami regreso un poco desilusionado con sus compañeros; los cuales lo esperaban en el otro edificio.

-no te preocupes, aun faltamos nosotros, no puedes cambiar a una persona tu solo-hablo Bakura tomando su lira y caminando hacia el portal color dorado.

Eran exactamente la 1:30 A.M. parecía que todo era normal otra vez, solo había sido una alucinación; muy real. Pero al final solo una ilusión.

Bakura hizo su entrada através de su portal dorado, La música de la lira era acompañada de la magia que las navidades Traian.

-hola Kaiba, por esta noche igual que el faraón, yo seré un espíritu de la navidad, así que levanta t trasero que vamos a las navidades presentes-claro que Bakura fu ignorado por Kaiba. Esto lo hizo enfurecer tanto, que lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo hacia el portal.

* * *

-pobre Kura, espero que el lo logre-dijo Yami mirando la escena.

-pues si no lo hace el todavía estoy yo, y si ninguno lo logra entonces habremos fallado-hablo Marik tomando su lanza.

-siempre tan pesimista-hablo Yami y regresaron a ver como le iba a Bakura.

* * *

-bien ¿a donde primero?-decía Bakura mirando para todos lados.

-que tal a mi oficina-respondió Seto Kaiba.

-haber ¿cual es la palabra que busco?… ¡ah! ¡No!-tipo Norb el genio maléfico de los padrinos mágicos //me gustaba la serie cuando era niña XD//.

-bien solo lo intente-dijo Seto con cierta molestia.

-ya se, veamos a tu hermanito ¿Qué te parece?-y a si Bakura los tele transporto a la mansión Kaiba.

-¿amo Kaiba se le ofrece algo mas?-pregunto una mucama al pobre de Mokuba el cual estaba muy triste.

-si, ¿me podría pasar el teléfono?-pregunto Mokuba mientras jugaba con su comida.

-aquí tiene amo-respondió la mucama dándole el teléfono, Mokuba lo tomo y luego marco un numero en particular.

-ya puedes retirarte-dijo, la mucama hizo una reverencia y se marcho.

-hola Yugi-al parecer Mokuba llamo a casa del pequeño Yugi.

-no soy Yami, ¿que se te ofrece?-pregunto Yami desde el otro teléfono.

-pues quería hablar con Yugi-dijo mientras seguía jugando con la comida.

-si un momento-desde el teléfono se hoyo como Yami llamaba a Yugi luego este bajando por las escaleras.

-bueno-dijo Yugi

-soy yo Mokuba-hablo

-¿Mokuba?-pregunto.

-si, quería saber si puedo ir a tu casa para la cena de navidad, es que estoy muy solo-dijo Mokuba, una pequeña lagrima salio de su ojo derecho.

-no me digas, ¿tu hermano se olvido de la navidad este año?-hablo Yugi.

-si-respondió

-claro, es mejor pasarla con tus amigos que solo, además, así tendré con hablar ya que Yami se va a ir con Bakura a casa de Ryou-dijo Yugi saludando con la mano a Bakura que recién acababa de llegar junto con Ryou.

-gracias Yugi, hasta la tarde-hablo Mokuba.

-si, por nada, hasta la tarde-y con esto ambos colgaron.

Bakura miro por un momento a Kaiba, sintió un poco de pena por Mokuba, quería ayudarlo pero la única forma era logrando algo en Seto.

-¿Por qué tu hermano pasa solo las navidades?-pregunto Bakura con cierta molestia, no era justo que Mokuba pasara esto.

-yo dirijo la empresa, ¿Qué querías?-hablo con su tono típico.

-parece que yo tengo mas espíritu que tu y ni siquiera se de que trata con exactitud la navidad-ahora Bakura dejo algo en claro, parecía que los 3 Yami tenían mas espíritu que Kaiba juntos.

Esta era la primera navidad para ellos, y la pensaban festejar con sus amigos, familia etc. Pero en cambio Seto parecía haber olvidado lo que realmente significa navidad.

-navidad es la fecha en que se festeja el nacimiento de Jesús, el que dio su vida por nosotros para limpiar nuestros pecados-y así Bakura y Seto regresaron a la corporación Kaiba.

Los Yamis conocían mejor esa historia que el mismo Seto, se supone que los Yamis nacieron antes de esa época; por lo que no debían conocerla, y Bakura la conocía.

Bakura dejo a Kaiba con ese pensamiento, la navidad es una época de dar, por eso es tan especial. Se trata de compartir y dar alegría a quien menos tiene.

Lamentablemente, eso no había servido para cambiar el corazón de Seto.

* * *

Bakura regreso al otro edificio, era mucha la tristeza que se notaba en su semblante; Yami lo abrazo para consolarlo.

-entonces todo depende de mi-dijo Marik abriendo su portal color Rojo sangre.

-suerte-dijo Yami el cual era abrazado por Bakura.

-depende de ti-hablo Bakura, Marik asintió y entro al portal.

* * *

Ahora eran las 4:45 de la mañana, Seto estaba tomando café y miraba los papeles en su oficina.

Un nuevo portal apareció, el color triste sorprendió un poco a Seto, este era diferente a los colores alegres de los portales de Yami y Bakura.

-¿tu eres el fantasma de las navidades futuras?-pregunto Seto, mirando a Marik el cual solo asintió.

-¿no me vas a hablar?-volvió a preguntar.

Ahora Marik negó con la cabeza.

-esta bien, ¿quieres que entre a ese portal?-a diferencia de los otros, Marik no sabia que clase de cosas le mostraría a Kaiba.

Ahora Kaiba entro en el portal desvaneciéndose con Marik.

* * *

-el futuro tiene muchas caras y siempre cambia-hablo Bakura.

-pero lo único que puede hacer es mostrarle un posible futuro que le depara-Yami seguía abrazado a Bakura, mientras miraban la escena.

* * *

lo primero en ver, fue su mansión; llena de luto. Alguien murió en la víspera de navidad.

-¿Qué a pasado aquí?-pregunto Seto.

Marik solo apunto a una habitación, esta era la de su hermano Mokuba.

-¿algo le paso a Mokuba?,¡dímelo!-grito.

-¡mejor dímelo tu!-ahora Marik tenia que hablar, era necesario.

Seto se acerco a la cama para encontrar a un Mokuba de 16 años muerto en su cama.

-tomo muchas píldoras para dormir-hablo una de las mucamas.

-si tan solo Kaiba le interesara algo mas que su compañía-Yami estaba furiosos al igual que Bakura, no era justo que el muriera; Yugi se acerco a su Yami y a Bakura.

Estos estaban muy unidos desde que se enteraron de que pronto serian padres, pero Yami debía controlarse pues ya llevaba 7 meses y su enojo podría adelantar a su bebe.

-ahg-Yami sintió un dolor grande en su vientre, al parecer daría a luz en ese momento.

* * *

-Pero que pasa espíritu, ¿que le sucede a Yami?-pregunto Seto.

-según veo, su bebe esta a punto de nacer, pero tu estas segado por el hecho de que prefirió a Bakura antes que a ti por lo que cuando Bakura te pidió ayuda tu simplemente te negaste y lamentablemente el murió de nuevo y la niña que tuvo esta a un paso de la muerte-dijo Marik y luego aparecer justo en la casa de Ryou.

-¡ya llegamos!-grito Bakura, Ryou salio de la cocina para recibir a los recién llegados.

-tu dile Illya-dijo Bakura bajando a la pequeña de su hombro y luego esta tomo el basto con el que siempre caminaba.

-dijeron que yo tenia la mejor vos del coro-ahora ella estaba un poco sonrojada.

-que bien, y la verdad si la tienes-Ryou halago a la pequeña que era como su sobrina. El pelo blanco como el de Bakura y los ojos carmesí de su madre le daban a cualquiera sienta ternura.

* * *

-¿ella es la hija de Yami?-pregunto Seto.

-si, igual a sus padres pero al final ella no podrá vivir mucho-dijo Marik.

-¿de que hablas?-pregunto de nuevo.

-ves el bastón que usa para caminar, esta enferma desde su nacimiento y nada puede salvarla. Ella no tiene ninguna esperanza-hablo Marik-lastima-susurro.

* * *

Ahora estaban en un cementerio, estaba oscuro y lleno de nieve.

-mira esa lapida-dijo Marik apuntando a una pequeña lapida con varias flores.

-a qui yacen madre e hija los extraño con todo mi corazón-de bajo de esta inscripción estaban los nombres de los 2 enterrados ahí.

-descansen es paz Yami Yugi y Illyasviel-con esto finalizo.

-ahora mira esa-dijo señalando otra lapida.

-¡Mokuba!-grito, era la tumba de su hermano menor.

-y esa ultima en el rincón-ahora Kaiba ya no tenia valor para verla.

-aquí yace el avaro que mato a su hermano y ala persona que tanto amo-debajo de la inscripción se encontraba su propio nombre.

El callo de rodillas de la pura impresión.

-esto es lo que te depara Kaiba, el mismo destino que el de tu padrastro-dijo Marik.

-¡por favor!, ¡prometo cambiar!, ¡are lo que sea!-grito Seto.

-¡prometo siempre tener el espíritu de la navidad en mi corazón, ayudare a todos sin excepción y nunca olvidare lo que me han enseñado!-Seto despertó en su oficina muy extraño.

Miro su celular para darse cuenta de que era navidad, aun estaba a tiempo.

Tomo sus cosas y salio corriendo en dirección a su mansión. Llego y lo primero que hizo fue ir a la habitación de su hermano para desearle una feliz navidad.

Acto seguido llamaron a Yugi para preguntarle si podían pasar la navidad con ellos. Este solo respondió que si y muy temprano ambos hermanos Kaiba estaban en casa de Yugi.

Yami y Bakura decidieron pasar la navidad en casa de Yugi y empezaron a colocar los 10muerdagos del deseo de Yami, y Ryou para no estar solo mejor se quedo. Joe llego también invitado por Yami.

Y Bakura //aunque no lo crean//estaba compartiendo todos sus chocolates con Yami y los demás. Marik llamo a casa de Yugi para preguntarles a que hora iba hacer la fiesta de navidad.

* * *

Ya en la fiesta, todos se encontraban felices y contentos salvo Marik, la misión encomendada por los espíritus de la navidad fue un éxito pero a diferencia de Yami y Bakura aun no recibía su regalo.

El timbre sonó, por lo que fue el quien abrió la puerta para encontrar a su ídolo justo en frente de el.

-disculpa busco a Yami Marik-dijo la cantante

-soy yo-respondió.

Ahora ya todo era casi perfecto…

En la noche Yami estaba en su habitación mirando las estrellas. Bakura entro para decirle que la cena estaba servida.

Pero Yami lo detuvo.

-primero quiero decirte algo-dijo tocando su vientre.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Bakura al no entender.

-voy a tener un bebe-susurro, Bakura abrazo a Yami el cual correspondió.

Ambos bajaron a la mesa y comieron cuanto pudieron…

* * *

Todo era maravilloso, Seto estaba bajo la puerta, Joe se acerco lentamente; Yami y Bakura estaban de espiones por lo que pudieron ver lo que Joe quería decirle a Seto.

-te amo-las palabras de Joe tocaron el corazón de Seto.

-también yo-dijo y luego debajo del muerdago. Se besaron.

* * *

-¿para eso querías el muerdago cierto?-pregunto Bakura a Yami.

-si pero no le digas a nadie-respondió.

-¿no lo pediste por otra cosa?-volvió a pregunto Bakura.

-no ¿por?-pregunto Yami.

-mira arriba-al alzar la mirada se dio cuenta de lo que decía, un muerdago se encontraba junto a ellos por lo que tenían que besarse.

Un tierno beso suave y sencillo, todo era perfecto ahora.

Seto descubrió que no estaba enamorado de Yami, su verdadero amor era Joe y para los 3 Yamis fue una navidad que no olvidarían nunca.

Illya: ¡y que dios los bendiga a todos!

Fin

Pandora(autora):

que tengan feliz navidad

Y un prospero año nuevo.


End file.
